


She knows

by thisisgettinghard1432



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One-Shot, maggie is a great detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisgettinghard1432/pseuds/thisisgettinghard1432
Summary: Maggie thinks she knows Kara's secret.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Kara comes back from Earth-1. I ignored the fact that they're probably going to do a time jump with a lot of angst on the Danvers sisters part.

 

Maggie is an NCPD detective. Being a woman and an out lesbian in a male dominated field such as the police meant she pretty much knew that the the credit on the better part of her achievements was due to the fact that she was indeed a fine officer. One of the few (somewhat unofficial) requirements for the job is being good at reading people, another is to be very observant and analytic. And, lastly, a good detective knows how two put two and two together. Detective Maggie Sawyer prided herself in checking all of these.

 

*

 

The first time Maggie met her girlfriend’s little sister, she was sure she was hiding something. She didn’t know what it was at the time, but her gut told her that the puppy demeanor was mostly a charade. It was about a week after she accidentally broke Alex’s heart, when the agent introduced her to her friends at the alien dive bar. Despite being tall and muscular, James and Winn looked harmless enough, but when blonde-haired, blue-eyed Kara looked at her her heart stopped for a second.

She was… _scared_. How could she be scared? It was Alex’s little sister, the reporter in training at CatCo who spent the last couple of years being the very patient assistant to Cat Grant. She ate potstickers and ice-cream, while wearing oversized pajamas, nerdy glasses and messy hair, how could _she_ look threatening to someone like Maggie? Either Alex’s judgment was being clouded by her protective side or Kara Danvers was something more and even the DEO agent had no clue as to what it was.

“Oh, the sister! Aw, I heard so much about you... from Alex,” she blurted out, offering an embarrassed smile.

Kara was smiling as well. “And I’ve heard _all_ about you.” Her lips were curved in the right way, but her eyes pierced through Maggie in such a way she wondered for a second if they could be a weapon.

 

*

 

The second time Maggie met Kara it was after the night she finally came to terms with her feelings for Alex. Apparently Kara had been out of town for a couple of days and when she came back she invited her sister over to her house for a movie. Alex still hadn’t told her about them and when Maggie had asked why, she just said she didn’t want to do it on the phone. She understood why. It was the sort of news one liked to share face to face, after all.

“Do you want to come?” Alex asked while taking two beers out of the fridge.

“Oh, ehm... no, it’s okay.” Maggie didn’t know how to respond. “I, uhm, don’t want to intrude.”

Alex walked to her, handed her one of the beers and sat on the couch. “Don’t be ridiculous, Kara would love to have you over!” She smirked. “And I would too, you know.”

“I don’t know. I don’t think she’s... I don’t think she has forgiven me, yet. That’s all.”

“Forgiven you for what?” Alex looked confused.

She didn’t want to go there, she didn’t want to talk about how horrible she still felt for breaking Alex’s heart the way she had. Yes, that night at the bar she believed Alex’s was just a silly crush. She had all the right in the world to reject someone and she shouldn’t have felt guilty, but she knew now she had caused Alex a great deal of hurt and she didn’t want to think about it. She _really_ didn’t want to go there right now, not when things were going so great. And, also, the mere thought of getting another one of those looks from Alex’s sister was enough that she wanted to avoid her for a little while longer. At least, until Alex broke the news to her first. “For, you know...” She really didn’t want to have this conversation. “Rejecting you and...” She paused again and sighed. She then looked at Alex who was silently watching her, giving her space to express herself the way she did the night they finally got together. “And... breaking your heart. Alex, I’m so sorr-”

Alex cut her off with a soft kiss. Maggie didn’t move, she didn’t kiss back, she felt like she had no right to, like she didn’t _deserve_ to. Alex pulled back, wearing one of the most beautiful smiles Maggie had ever seen. “You made up for that.”

How did she get so lucky?

“But your sister doesn’t know,” she insisted. Her heart was racing, she wasn’t really thinking clearly after that kiss, but she knew that Kara’s judgment still scared the hell out of her.

“She will. We can tell her together. Please?” How could she say no to that?

Maggie looked up again, Alex was still smiling that perfect smile of hers. Her eyes were brimming with something she never thought she’d see in someone looking at her. In that moment she knew she would never be able to say no to Alex Danvers.

“Okay. But we’ll tell her it was my idea to bring the potstickers.”

“Agreed.”

 

*

 

The next night, Maggie found herself knocking at Kara’s door: a huge bag of potstickers in one hand while the other was firmly intertwined with her girlfriend’s, which gave her the necessary comfort and courage to face what was going to happen next.

“It’s open!” She heard Kara calling out. “Come on in!”

The girl was sitting on the couch in the middle of the living room, legs crossed and a giant bowl of tortillas sitting on her lap. She got up, muting the TV. “Sorry, I, uhm, I got hungry. Hey, Maggie.”

“Hey.” She wasn’t sure what to do. She just stood there, watching as Kara approached Alex, half-hugging her.

“Are those...?” Kara looked from Maggie to Alex, her eyes widening with hopefulness, stupor and a little bit of gratitude.

“Yes, yes they are.” Alex intervened, when Maggie couldn’t even nod. “It was Maggie’s idea.” Kara took the bag and started opening it on the counter. As soon as her back was turned, Alex winked at the detective, who was still motionless.

“YES! Amazing.” She got three sets of chopsticks and brought one of the boxes full of steaming dumplings to the couch. “So,” she started eating with a huge genuine grin on her face. “I guess you two have something you need to tell me or...?”

Maggie and Alex exchanged a relieved look and the latter looked like she was suppressing a laugh. Maggie sighed in relief as she approached her girlfriend, who offered her the other box. She just shook her head, smiling politely. She was not about to ruin this playful atmosphere by eating even one of Kara’s potstickers.

They had just finished eating and Kara was leaning on the sofa with a satisfied expression on her face. Suddenly, her features changed: Maggie noticed that not a single muscle in her body seemed relaxed, she was assertive, but at the same time she looked completely spaced out. She exchanged a look with Alex and she got up abruptly. “I, I... need to go. To the bathroom.” She looked at Maggie who was on her feet, near the counter drinking a glass of water. “Yes. I need to go to the bathroom. See you in a bit.” She then left the room in a hurry.

Maggie was a little taken aback by the rush of Kara’s reaction, but when she looked at Alex she noticed she was calm and still sitting on the floor, sipping her beer and seemingly unfazed by what just happened. She dismissed her instincts and went to sit beside her girlfriend. _You’re overthinking this, Sawyer_. Little Danvers wasn’t hiding anything, it was just her training getting in the way of her normal life as usual. She was back in a manner of minutes anyway, it was probably just a bathroom break.

 

*

 

With her relationship and Alex’s out in the open, Maggie started to hang out with her friends more often. Sometimes at the alien bar, sometimes at Kara’s place and every time they went all out together Kara always had a reason to leave early or excuse herself. Maggie may have been obsessed with work and paranoid, but after a few weeks of this behavior she was now sure the little Danvers sister was hiding something and by the way Alex reacted every time she disappeared it didn’t look like she had any clue about what it was. Or that she had any suspicions, for that matter.

They were at the dive bar, James and Winn had run off in a hurry because apparently CatCo’s servers just had a major break in and the IT guy was going to help the photojournalist to fix the problem before Cat Grant found out about it. There was something iffy about those two as well, but Maggie was having fun and she had other priorities anyway. That left her, Alex and Kara playing a very intense game of scrabble in one of the boots.

“Gee, Danvers! I didn’t know you were _this_ competitive with every game you played.”

“Should see her play UNO,” Kara muttered under her breath, fixing her glasses. She was paying close attention at the letters lined up before her and Maggie tried to study her every feature. “Last time I used a draw 4 right after she did it got... _ugly_.”

Alex scoffed. “It did not.”

“You didn’t talk to me for two days!”

“I did not.”

“Did too. And you stole the deck.” Alex gasped dramatically. “I found it hidden under your mattress!”

Maggie was trying not to burst out laughing. “Please, tell me you were teenagers when this happened!”

“It was three months ago.” Kara answered, looking directly at Alex who was trying to cover her face reading the Scrabble box. “And when I asked for it back you-” Kara stopped mid-sentence. She grabbed her jacket and stood up. “Uh! Sorry guys, I... I forgot about a deadline for Snapper, about...” she looked at the table. “About gaming and, well, he’s not... very patient. Gotta go.”

“Bye, Kara.” Alex waved at her, still intently reading the regulations for the game. She looked at Maggie, smirking. “I guess, we’ll never know who won this, uh.” She continued, gesturing at the board with a satisfied and proud look.

Maggie didn’t even have the time to register what was happening, but finally understood. She knew Kara was hiding something and in that moment, it finally hit her. It was so obvious – the windows always open, being gone for a short time, coming back with the wind knocked out of her lungs, the nervous look before running off, that time she came back smelling like smoke and ash... Alex had the right to know – her sister’s life was at stake.

“Alex-”

“What? Don’t look at me like that. Kara wasn’t really winning. I was one chip away from a word that was going to turn the tables in my favor!” Maggie looked at her dork of a girlfriend with a soft smile. It would ruin the night, but Alex needed to know. Maggie couldn’t keep something so big to herself.

“It’s… it’s not that.”

Alex looked up and probably realized the detective wasn’t talking about the game anymore. “Maggie, is everything ok?”

“It’s about your sister.”

“Do you still think she’s mad at you? She _adores_  you!”

“No, no. I, I...” It was hard. “I think she’s keeping something from you.”

Alex looked definitely puzzled. “What do you mean?”

“I... haven’t you noticed how she’s always running off?” Alex froze, she didn’t respond, not even a nod. “Whenever we’re hanging out, she always finds excuses to get out.”

“I, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The look Alex was giving her was terrifying, it was the same look she wore into battle. This was her little sister and Maggie felt like she was getting herself into something that didn’t concern her. Like she was intruding and it was none of her business, but she cared for Alex and she wanted to help.

She _had_ to tell her.

“Alex, I think your sister is...” Alex gulped, Maggie took a deep breath. “I think your sister is smoking behind your back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the writing is a little rusty or feels off, but I haven't written anything in English in a long time. Feel free to comment with suggestions on how to improve my writing.


End file.
